


The Mundane Adventures of the Potter-Weasley Clan

by cynics_united



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynics_united/pseuds/cynics_united
Summary: Snippets from the Daily Prophet outlining highlights in the Potter-Weasley clan from 1999 to 2007.





	The Mundane Adventures of the Potter-Weasley Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets from the Daily Prophet outlining highlights in the Potter-Weasley clan from 1999 to 2007.

1998

Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. The entire Wizarding World would like to extend their gratitude and love to the Man-Who-Lived-Twice. The Final Battle occurred at Hogwarts between…

The Golden Trio has been reported to return to Hogwarts to complete their studies and write their NEWTS. Hermione Granger was heard adamantly stressing about the gap year in her studies...

Ronald Weasley of the Golden Trio has not returned to Hogwarts. He has been seen assisting at the joke shop, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes which is owned by George Weasley who was last seen in the public eye at his twin brother’s funeral held…

Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade this weekend holding a child with black hair and green eyes. This reporter is curious whether Mr. Potter has more secrets about his last year when he was missing from the public eye...

The Daily Prophet would like to issue an apology to Mr. Harry Potter and Theodore ‘Teddy’ Lupin. Our terminated correspondent was negligent about fact checking before publishing said article. The Potter baby, previously dubbed, is in fact the godson of Harry Potter and lives with his grandmother, Andromeda Black-Tonks...

* * *

1999

Holyhead Harpies have signed Miss Ginevra Weasley as the newest member at the final match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff where she caught the Snitch ending the game with a unprecedented score of 300 to 110. The Harpies manager, Rebecca Towles, has been seen scouting Miss Weasley for the past year…

The Golden Duo have graduated Hogwarts. Sources have told this reporter than Mr. Potter has agreed to join the Auror trainee program which he has been expected to fast-track considering his life experience with catching Dark wizards. Hermione Granger has decided to continue her studies at the Wizarding Law School in Bristol this coming September…

The Weasley clan has expanded for the first time in seventeen years. The Daily Prophet would like to welcome Victoire Weasley to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. Bill is the oldest brother to Ron Weasley, a third of the Golden Trio and Fleur was the Beauxbatons’ champion during the last Triwizard Championship...

* * *

2000

Molly Weasley was born to Percival Weasley and his muggle girlfriend who has decided to remain anonymous. A wedding between the two is planned for late summer after Howlers from the Weasley matriarch were heard at the Ministry of Magic earlier this month...

Harry Potter was spotted in Diagon Alley holding his sleeping godson in his arms after what appears to be an expensive birthday for the 3 year old Teddy Lupin. Mr. Potter purchased the latest Firebolt toy broom which hit the market two weeks ago. Katie Bell, spokesperson for the brand, has…

* * *

2001

Godric Hollow has seen its fair share of horrors, but the winds appear to be changing as Mr. Harry Potter has decided to return to his hometown. This past weekend, the Saviour of the Wizarding World has hired a team of curse-breakers and magical carpenters to remove the remnants of the Potter home, which has remained unchanged since the attack at the Potters’ the night the Dark Lord was first defeated. According to sources, Mr. Potter has decided to rebuild what should have been his family home…

Is this a return of the twin Weasleys? Dominique and Louis were born this afternoon to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, joining the increasing numbers of the new generation of Weasleys...

* * *

2002

Lucy Weasley was born to the now married Percival Weasley and his Muggle wife...

Ronald Weasley, Auror partner to Harry Potter, was injured after chasing a Dark Wizard…

* * *

2003

Our Saviour to be married.

* * *

2004

James born.

Fred born.

Scamander twins born.

* * *

2005

Ron and Hermione tie the knot.

Albus, Scorpius, Rose born.

* * *

2006

Roxanne born.

* * *

2007

Hugo, Alice Longbottom and Lily born.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been in progress for a few years now, and I wanted to complete it before posting. However, I've decided to start posting or else it'll never be done.


End file.
